Mest Gryder
|-|Mest Gryder= |-|Mest in X791= |-|Mest in X792= Summary Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā) is a member of Fairy Tail, a former member of the Magic Council, and a former Division Head of the Rune Knights. In X784, he used his Memory Control to deceive the members of the Fairy Tail so that he could infiltrate the guild, while in actuality he was always a member of Fairy Tail who erased his own memories to successfully infiltrate the aforementioned Magic Council, using the alias Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Mest 'Doranbolt' Gryder Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Master Infiltrator, Teleportation Attack Potency: Small City level (Stronger than Wendy) | Small City level (Comparable to Millianna) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gray and Loke) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Gray and Loke. Took an explosion from Azuma strong enough to injure Pantherlily) | Small City level (Survived a casual explosion from Jackal) | At least Small City level Range: At least multiple kilometers with both Teleportation and Memory Control (He casually cleaned the memories of the whole capital) Standard Equipment: Dagger Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Memory Control: A type of Magic which allows Mest to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane. He also has the ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. His skill in its usage is exceptional, earning a compliment from Former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes, when he learned that Mest had erased the memories of everyone involved in the Dragon Attack, including the Magic Council, so they were unaware of the event as well as the Royal Family's usage of Dark Magic from the Books of Zeref. In addition, he also modified the memories of everyone in Fairy Tail who knew about Lumen Histoire, as well as being capable of modifying his own to make the task of infiltrating the Magic Council less difficult. An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire. Teleportation Magic: Mest has shown skill with this versatile type of Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, Mest was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would have been filled with explosions and save both Carla and Wendy from a self-destructing Face at the last second. He is later shown able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their vicinity. *'Direct Line' (瞬間移動, ダイレクトライン, Dairekuto Rain): Mest teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself as he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He could also detect Azuma’s presence, even though the man had concealed himself by merging with a tree. In addition, he was able to pick up faint signs of life in the various victims targeted by the Reborn Oración Seis that were thought to be corpses by Lahar. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Mind Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 7